Forever and Always
by Izzy-Rose
Summary: You’re the light in my darkened sky and I cannot live without you." Edward writes Bella a note after leaving her in the night. Set a week after the trip from Italy. Fluff. One-Shot


Forever and Always

Bella's Bedroom - Forks, Washington

(Set just a week after Edward returned from Italy with Bella)

_BPOV_

My eyes stuttered open and I couldn't see a thing. I wasn't even sure my eyes _were_ open.

I felt groggy and I was starting to heat up. I reached over to Edward, but my hands grasped the empty sheets.

I wanted his cool body around me to both bring down my temperature and also just to feel his arms around me. It was the most magical feeling in the world.

I rolled over kicking off my blankets when I found that there was a note on the side of my pillow. I couldn't see anything so I felt my way to my bedside table reaching for my lamp. I flicked the light on and started to read the note.

_Bella,_

_I'm so sorry if you are reading this, because it means I am not back from my house._

_Carlisle called a meeting and I had to go. I'm so sorry I am not there right now and I will definitely make it up to you when I get back. _

_Just know that every second I am away, I am thinking of you. Please get some sleep my love. And if it will help, I have the CD of your lullaby ready and waiting in your stereo._

_Please don't hurt because I have left your side, I have left you my heart and I will always be yours. You're the light in my darkened sky and I cannot live without you. Each day I am with you I love you more and more. _

_The extent of my love for you, you may never understand but I do what I can to show you._

_Please sleep my Bella, I will join you soon. Just know I love you with all my heart, with all my soul. I am yours and will always be yours…_

_Forever and Always. _

Tears streamed down my face and I wished he was with me now so I could show how much _he _meant to _me._

I started getting hot again which was very weird for Forks because it was usually so cold. So I took off my tank top and lay there.

I slid over to my stereo and pressed play. Another sob broke through my chest as I listened and clutched my pillow. I was such a wimp. WHY THE HELL WAS I CRYING? I knew he was coming back but I just really, really wanted him there with me.

The sense of abandonment was washing through me. I had only just got him back and he was gone. I know it was stupid cos I knew he'd be back in less than an hour.

Suddenly I remembered Alice could probably see me so I spoke allowed, "Please don't let him see this!"

Finally I sobered up and thanked god or whatever else was out there that he hadn't seen this and come to my rescue. I didn't want him thinking I was a pathetic, over sensitive girl who never wanted to be alone. And I definitely did not want him to hurt because of this.

I read the note over and over, taken by the beauty for his words. Even though I knew wat it said, each time I read it the note took me by surprise.

I closed my eyes but did not sleep. I needed him here with me for that.

~*~

It must have been 15-20 minutes later when I finally felt his arms wrap around me. I was so relieved.

I turned around so I was facing his chest and nuzzled into him.

Edward spoke, "I'm sorry I woke you and I'm sorry I wasn't here my love, I had to go to a meeting."

"I know," I replied and hugged him, as tight as I possibly could. I was just so glad he was here. "And you didn't wake me, I was already awake."

He lowered his mouth to my ear and spoke so softly, almost cooed, "Why didn't you sleep? I wouldn't want you to feel tired in the morning. And why don't you have a shirt on?!?"

I felt the blood rush into my cheeks and grabbed my tank top from the floor and pulled it back on. He chuckled.

"I couldn't sleep without you here," I explained, "It was getting so hot and all I wanted was your arms around me."

He hugged me tighter and I leaned into his embrace. "Thank You for the note by the way, it was so beautiful! And I kinda balled my eyes out because of how sweet it was…"

I blushed again and he giggled. "I'm glad you liked it, love."  
"I didn't _like_ it," I exclaimed, "I _LOVED_ it! Please read it to me over and over, I want it to be embedded into my thoughts forever."

He snuggled closer into me and grabbed the letter from my bedside table.

He placed his mouth to the side of my ear and spoke so softly. He started to read the letter. It was then that I started to drift away into my dreams because Edward was finally her with me.

~*~


End file.
